


Captive Hearts ((Nathaniel/Evillustrator X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: Everything has gone wrong. And now you've become his captive, high up in the bell tower in Paris. It's time for you to finally fix it, or suffer the loss of a friend to evil.♚[© 2016 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Captive Hearts ((Nathaniel/Evillustrator X Reader One Shot))

"Promise me. Promise me you'll never be corrupted or lost. I don't want you to leave me. I need you. I need you more than anything in the world."  
"Really? Me? I'm not so sure..."  
"It's true! You're my best friend. So promise!"  
"Alright. I promise. But you better not either."  
"If you go down, I will too. We'll always be together."  
"Forever?"  
"Of course!"  
"I promise." I smiled to myself, thinking back on that day. I swallowed, feeling my heart pound against my chest. My eyes landed on my best friend, sitting right beside me. We promised we'd always be together. I'll tell him, how I truly feel today. His hands were so graceful, gliding over the page, sketching out his crush. I wish I could be there, on that page. All this time, and I've been too much of a wimp to say a word. I was afraid now, that we'd drift apart. I didn't want to loose him to someone else. It was hard to focus on my own work, thinking about what would happen today. Would he say yes? Or... Maybe he was happy just being my friend? I didn't even want to think about rejection and have my feelings ruin our friendship. But I couldn't hold it off anymore.  
I let my eyes travel to his face. His eyes intent on his work. He seemed to tune out the world when he began to draw. It was so fascinating to see him love it so much. I couldn't stop thinking about him. A friendship, becomes love. Was this love? I admired everything about him. So, maybe perhaps..?  
A loud ringing shook my thoughts away, almost making me fall from my seat in surprise. It was just the school bell. Nothing to worry about. He began to gather his items and I felt an overwhelming worry. "Nathaniel." I spoke, as my friend started away. He looked back curiously, and I pulled together the courage, gathering my words, I started to speak.  
"I love you." Muttering the words to myself, again and again. It doesn't matter what he became, or that he broke his promise, I'll always love him. "I miss you." It was so dark. I was so cold. My skin pushed against the cold metal, I had to shut my eyes, to keep my sanity. Stray from my thoughts and I threaten to fall under his spell. I promised too. That we'd go together. I keep thinking it. Should I let myself just lose my mind? I wanted to keep my promise. And always be with my best friend. But he needed me, more than ever. That's why I'm here... Locked in a dark room, inside a cage. I could hear the light tapping of drawing from somewhere in the room, but it echoed, drowning out the exact location. So quiet... "I love you." I whispered again. I would keep doing so, until he heard me. That day... I wanted to confess.. I chickened out. I never got to tell him how I really felt. Have I lost my chance? I could hear a thundering bell just then, drowning out all thoughts. It hurt my head it first, but I welcomed it. Some sort of noise was better than the aching silence. The bell tower. We were in the bell tower. It all happened so fast, the moment I was kidnapped. I had been walking home, cursing myself out. It was a lonely street, and nobody was around to hear my screams when someone attacked from behind. Their arms tightened around me. I was so scared. Then it went black.  
I had awoken, feeling the pain on my head. Had I been struck? It was too dark to see. I could hear quiet laughter though and I knew instantly. My friend was gone.  
Hours had gone by already and he hadn't hurt me. I keep waiting to get hit or threatened, as one could do if they were corrupted, but not a thing. He hasn't even spoken to me. It was like I wasn't even here. I wish he would speak. Even if it was insults or cursing. I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to know if he was still there somewhere. How long would it be until the duo of heroes find us? Do they even know?  
"I love you." I felt exhaustion tug at my body, desiring me to fall asleep. But I pushed it down, shaking my head. I couldn't sleep. I had to stay awake. I had to wait for a sign of hope. I let out a large yawn, reaching my hands through the steel bars of my prison. I hoped I could reach something, grasp anything I could. Not particularly to escape, really. I didn't intend to escape. I would stay by my friend's side, even if he opened the cage. I just wanted something to hold close and know that I would be okay. Of course, nothing was here. What was I reaching for? I wasn't even sure myself. I knew nothing was there. Perhaps it was something that couldn't be seen.  
Like an emotion. I retracted my fingers, and opened my eyes. It was so dark but I could see something from a distance. A small blue light, illuminating far off. What was that? The light felt safe, but I didn't want to go near it.  
Why was he keeping me here? What did he hope to achieve?  
"Stay quiet." Someone's voice pieced into the silence. Is that...?  
I knew that voice. Who's was it? I couldn't remember. I nodded though, pulling myself off the ground. It was a male, and he sounded young. I had to be quiet, which wouldn't be a problem. Then there was a second voice. A girl this time.  
"I can't see anything. Where am I going?"  
"Here. Take my hand."  
"I can't see your hand."  
The male laughed. They sounded right beside my cage.  
"Then I'll take your hand."  
"Fine. Glad one of us has night vision."  
I swallowed, feeling the care they obviously felt for each other.  
The pair fell quiet, I could hear shuffling as they began to move. What was going to happen? I didn't have to wait long to find out. The small blue light vanished and there was a crash. I tried to pull at the cage bars but they didn't budge.  
What was happening? I couldn't let them hurt my friend!  
"Stop it!" I attempted, tugging again. There was sounds of a fight, but it was too dark. I didn't have to wait long though. There was a burst of light, shining through the room. Sparks shot up the walls, hitting a lightbulb from above. The boy who had spoken to me, I remember now. Cat Noir, one of the city's heroes. His black suit was singed with fire, and he quickly pat out the flames. Behind him, a broken electrical box. He must have been thrown into it, and shocked it awake. The small light-bulb above was barely enough for the whole bell tower room, but I could see most of the surrounding area.  
The girl lowered herself in a battle stance, her suit resembled the common beetle and her name, Ladybug. They were here to help? I couldn't let anything happen to my friend though. He was backing away from the two, pushing himself into a corner. A shining black pencil in his hand, he held it protectively to his chest. Why wasn't he fighting back? Was it bad I silently rooted for him? I tried to get a good look at the strange device on his arm, and I quickly understood why he wasn't fighting.  
He couldn't. Pen intact, but the tablet on him was shattered to pieces.  
I remember once, Nathaniel had complained about not being able to draw in the dark. It was on a late night road trip. He had gotten bored and wanted to draw but it was too dark to see. That was... A long time ago. But after all, Nathaniel and this villain of him... Evillustrator, they were the same person after all.  
I can't just keep sitting back and not doing anything. I said I would always be there for my friend, and that's what I plan to do. I pushed myself back, pressing into the bars behind, and kicked at the cage door. It didn't seem to budge. "Let me go!" I tried, rearing back my foot to kick again. I noticed Ladybug's attention was pulled to me. Yes! "Please let me go!" I called out again. She said something to her partner and he gave a nod, quickly hurrying over to where I wait. "I know what to do. He's stubborn. Let me distract him and you can get the pen." I quickly blurt out low enough where my friend couldn't hear. Cat Noir raised an eyebrow, a little suspicious but nodded, raising himself tall. "Back up. You don't want to be hit with this." The hero warned, clearing his throat. "Cataclysm!" He spout, and in a sudden flash, he attacked the cage, shattering the bars into pieces.  
"Back off if you know what's good for you." Nathaniel's voice hissed not far away, reminding me of what I was supposed to do now. A distraction. But this time, I wasn't going to wuss out. This was my moment.  
I pulled myself off the ground, feeling my muscles relax now that I could finally stand. I had been sitting much too long. "Do you remember?" I started, taking a few steps forward. He held the black pen close to his chest, raising his eyes to me. Yes, that's it. Keep your attention focused on me.  
"Do you remember how we used run the sprinklers in the summer?" I gave a smile. "And how you would get mad when I made a mark on a paper you were drawing on?" My chest tightened just mentioning our old memories. Behind his cold eyes, I could see my real friend. The one that was always there for me. He was still there. Of course he was. "Remember that time your tire swing broke when we both got on it and it started rolling while we were still inside?" Thinking about it, it was so ridiculous, I started laughing myself. I brought myself closer and closer. Each second, I moved another foot forward. "Do you remember..?" I lowered my voice when I stood face to face with him, gazing into his eyes. "That day I couldn't finish what I wanted to say? I'm sure you do." Without looking down, wrapped my fingers around his free hand. "It wasn't very long ago. I couldn't finish what I wanted to say then. So I'm going to try again." I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes. I was really doing this. This whole time, he hadn't said a word, but he seemed very confused. It's okay though. I wasn't sure what I was doing myself.  
I pulled him a little closer until the spaced closed between us. He returned my gesture but it was so soft, it was hard to believe this was a villain. It was like I was porcelain and any rougher, I could break.  
Even when he wasn't evil, Nathaniel was always a gentle and quiet person. Of course, there's been things that got on his nerves and he rose his voice, like everyone, but it was very rare.  
Suddenly he started shining. I backed up quickly, seeing his evil looks melt away. I hadn't even noticed the pen had not only been taken, but broken as well. The butterfly began to fly away but Ladybug shot out her weapon and captured it quickly. She said her parting words as the butterfly was released, it's black wings now a snow white.  
When I looked back to Nathaniel, he was rubbing his head, probably trying to comprehend what just happened. "Are you alright?" I whispered, so my voice wouldn't give him more of a headache. My friend nodded, lowering his hands. "What....?" His eyes drifted around the tower. "Happened?"  
I couldn't help but feel a little sad he didn't remember my confession. Well, that was okay. I didn't mind doing it again, now that I had already done it once. "Nothing much. You did some crazy stuff while you were akuma'tized. I'll explain it all later." I set a hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring nod. "But since you don't remember, I should probably say, I also did this." Again, I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. Not a distraction this time, but a real one. It was hardly different though. The only difference was he seemed more surprised and it took longer for him to accept it.  
"Hey lovebirds. Want us to drop you off at home!?" Cat noir interrupted, making us quickly pull apart in shame. "Wouldn't it be lovebugs?" Ladybug grinned innocently, crossing her arms. "Nah. The only lovebug here is you." The hero gave her a wink. She rolled her eyes, looking away. "Oh please."  
I gave my old friend a smile and took his hand in mine. "I'm never going to break my promise. I need you more than anything in the world." I recited exactly what I had said that day.


End file.
